The storm of Gamindustri
by Bestogoddess
Summary: Neptune here. So, here is what happens: A girl falls out of the sky and is taken to Planeptune. Crazy, right? Well, it turns out that this girl brought a storm and some weird cat with her, and the storm is going around destroying nations. You'll have to read to find out more, but the author wanted me to tell you that he would like feedback from you. Nepnep out. (Challenge entry #1)


The catastrophic witch loomed above us, destroying everything in it's path. Entire skyscrapers fell in its wake as it plowed through the city. Tanya looked over to me, her soul gem shining. She knew what had to be done, but I stood there helpless to stop her. Conjuring her dual gauntlets, she approached Walpurgisnacht. I grabbed her hand.

"You can't do this. You know it's impossible to beat it, so run while you still can. I won't blame you for it, but please don't leave me alone."

Tanya let out a laugh.

"Arya...You know I can't do that." She looked up to the witch, still afraid of it's power. "Even if I can't win, I still have to do my best, and if that means I die, then so be it."

She shook off my hand before charging at the witch.

 _Why do you do this...All I want is for us to be happy together. Why can't you accept that?_

Those were the last thoughts I had as she ran off into the devastation.

* * *

 **Minutes later**

Even though I couldn't see her body, I knew she was gone from my life. I didn't want to see it, probably destroyed completely. All she wanted in this world was for people to be happy, and even in her death, she couldn't fulfill it for me. I pictured her dying a peaceful death, probably on the ground thinking about all the people she saved.

 _What's even the point of staying in this horrible world?_

In the distance, I see the witch, still destroying building after building. I wondered how normal people must see this. A tornado? Tsunami? Hurricane? What does it matter? People are dying and I'm helpless to even save one person.

 _It's not too late for you to save these people, you know._

I look down to see kyubey at my feet.

"Can you destroy that witch and avenge her for me?" I ask.

 _While you don't have enough of a karmic destiny to destroy it, I can transport it to another dimensional space._

I consider using this wish to save Tanya, but she would never forgive me for sacrificing thousands of lives for just one person.

I grab kyubey by the tail, him in complete surprise.

 _This world is trash. Without Tanya, who's helped me through so much, what can I do with myself?_

"I wish to transport not only that witch, but me as well. If I'm going down this way, I'm taking you down with me. You can't access your spares unless I kill you, can you?"

As the creation of the soul gem begins, I feel my body disappear. I wondered where we would end up among the millions of millions of universes out there, but at least it would help me to forget and start over.

And within moments, I felt myself vanish.

* * *

 **Unknown place, Unknown date**

 **Unknown P.O.V**

In a western nation on a certain continent, a lone girl sat in her room playing games. I banged on the door for her to come out, but no reply. She was most likely just playing games and eating pudding to her heart's content, yet I still worried for her. After all, she had a nation to run.

"Neptune, come out. You've spent too much time on that game today. You need to do some guildwork at least." I yelled.

My sister stands up, the sounds of a controller being put down heard through the door.

"No stinkin way, my character just got to level 87 and I'm on the boss stage. Get Iffy to do it". She unpauses her game as if I was never there.

"You're falling behind the other nations. Noire and Uni have completed seven guild requests today. SEVEN. You're really going to let them get the better of you like that?" I say to her, now a little annoyed.

Her silence indicates a yes.

Histoire puts a hand to my shoulder.

"She's not going to listen to anything we say. We need to figure out how do we get her out of there, with force if necessary. Why does she have to be so frustrating? _"

As she finishes talking, we hear a voice from behind us. Compa bursts around the corner, stretcher in front of her.

"MOVEMOVEMOVE! OUT OF THE WAY! PATIENT COMING THROUGH!" She yells as she runs past before heading into a nearby room down the hall. I go in to take a peek. Compa stands above a young girl. Her hair is almost golden in color, the only thing missing being the sparkle. The remnants of a uniform can be seen as well. Injuries cover her body, probably from a fall of some kind (Too bad Noire wasn't around to break her fall). She looks to be barely breathing. A gemstone sits almost as a bracelet on her arm.

"I hope she's alright…" I ask.

Compa looks up to see that the TV has changed channel to an emergency broadcast.

 _We are very sorry to bring you this emergency breaking news alert. Just a few short moments ago, a Tsunami struck of the northern coast of the island nation of Leanbox. It has been confirmed that many thousands have been injured and the numbers are only continuing to rise. Here is what our CPU had to say about this._

" _I was not aware that there was an event this disastrous, but I hope that my people can remain safe. Now, is this interview over? I have a game I really need to get back to."_

 _Such...inspirational words from our CPU. I hope you will all remain safe, and remember to #PrayForLeanbox. We will be the first to update you when further news becomes available._

The broadcast shows pictures from above. They didn't exaggerate the damage. This is something that would take months to recover from.

I sure hope Vert was doing alright…

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom, 4 hours later.**

 **Vert P.O.V**

The dungeon loot was impressive. 250000 gold, a rare sword and a few rare items to save for later. As I collected my loot, Noire lectures me through the voice that.

"Aren't you even a little worried for your nation? Shouldn't you be out making sure everyone is safe?" she asks annoyed at me. I launch another spell, killing 10 more monsters.

"I have Chika on the job doing that, plus an emergency task force to deal with these situations." I reply, picking up more loot.

"Still, wouldn't it be better for you to face these people yourself instead of sending someone else to do it?" Seems pretty cruel to me."

"Of course I could do all that myself, but who would clear this dungeon in my absence? Someone has to do it." I wittingly reply.

Noire's voice becomes incoherent from here.

"Oh come on, Noire. Don't let anger get the better of ya. At least speak clearly so the reader can understand what you're saying." Nep says, now stealing the loot of the monsters I just killed. "Ohh, look. A rare item. Good job, Vert."

Not wanting to talk to Neptune anymore, I change the subject.

"Where's Nepgear? I want to talk to her." I ask, feeling myself blush.

"She's helping out some poor soul who fell from the sky. Wait! Is this the end of my protagonist rule? I can't allow this." Her character stops moving before a big "PuddingLover100 has logged out" message appears before disappearing along with my boss drops.

* * *

 **Neptower, Some days later**

 **Arya P.O.V**

As my eyes began to adjust, I found myself in a soft bed. Robotic parts covered the floor and syringes sat along the wall.

 _Where the hell was I?_

A girl with purple hair approached me as I woke up, dodging the parts as she walked.

"Good. I was worried you wouldn't wake up, but I'm glad you're okay." the girl says.

I had a million questions on my mind, but I decide to go with the first.

"Where am I? Was there anything else nearby when you found me?" I ask, now urgent. I couldn't let kyubey get loose.

"You're in Planeptune, though I assume you're not from this dimension, are you?"

I jolt upright.

"How did you know? I thought it would take hours of convincing to make you believe me." I ask.

She laughs.

"Trust me, this has happened enough that it's no longer surprising." she replies. "Also, I wasn't the one who found you, but you had nothing on you other than that gem on your arm."

I feel myself panic a little. What was I going to do? If he got loose, I would doom this dimension as well.

"Can you put a warning out or something? I'm looking for a white cat, maybe a foot tall, red eyes? It's important."

The girl jumps back.

"I-I'll do my best." She cheerfully responds. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Arya Black." I respond.

She looks down at herself.

"Last I checked I wasn't, but isn't that a little rude to ask someone?" she replies. "Anyways, my name is Nepgear."

"No...my name is-never mind, just all me Arya. If you can do that, please try. In the meantime, I'm going out there to search"

She grabs my hand.

"You can't go out there. There is a massive storm going around causing lots of damage. I don't want you getting hurt"

My eyes widen. Storm...so it was here after all.

"Change of plans, find that white cat immediately and bring it back here. Make it a maximum priority if you have to." I reply in full panic. Someone had to find him eventually. He had to be brought back here at all costs.

Nepgear nods before running off, leaving me alone in the room, begging on the hope that he would be found.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Lowee at the same time**

 **Ram P.O.V**

"Um, are you sure the monster you saw was this way, Ram? It's getting dark and I'm scared."

Rom clutched onto me as we walked. I was sure the monster I'd seen was here.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing" I reply.

Last time I had done this, the monster ran away. I wasn't letting that happen a second time. All I needed was a Giant Dogoo somewhere, but there was nothing. Wasn't this always the time of year when these things came out from hiding?

"Hey, is that it on the ground there? It doesn't look nearly as terrifying as you said." she asks.

There on the ground was a cat. It's body was damaged, but it was still alive.

"Y-yeah, that was the one. This is a truly fearsome beast that must be destroyed." I say

Rom clutches it tightly in her arms, practically suffocating it.

"No! I won't let you kill the kitty." she replies.

If I said no to her, she would probably start crying. The next thing that happens seals the deal.

"You two look very powerful. Would you like to become a magical girl and have all your wishes come true?" it says.

As Rom is about to speak, I stop her.

"I think we should talk to Blanc before doing this. I don't want to make her mad." I say

She crushes the cat beyond human levels.

"But she's going to say no if we do, and I don't want to abandon the kitty."

"Maybe if we're REALLY convincing, we can get her to keep the cat and let it give us cool powers." The last thing I needed right now was for her to be crying

Her face brightens as we head back into town.

* * *

 **Lowee Basilicom, an hour later**

 **Blanc P.O.V**

I look over at the news report in the background.

 _The storm has devastated Lastation and is moving towards Lowee as we speak. Remember to #PrayForLastation before-_

I've heard all I needed to hear. Evacuations needed to start now, otherwise I might not get everyone out in time. I rush out the door and head to the news station before bumping into two other people.

"Hey, watch where you're running, dammit. I have places to be, you know." I yell to them.

"We're sorry. Just that there is an urgent message. There is a white cat with red eyes and Nepgear is offering a high reward for it. Have you seen it?" they ask.

"I have not seen it nor do I care for some lost cat. There is a storm coming that's gonna go through Lowee. Now, get out of here before your lives end up in danger." I reply.

They nod before running off, probably having heard of it. I keep running before turning a corner and bumping into someone again.

As I go to give the two a piece of my mind, I see it's Ram and Rom, carrying something.

"You two, get out of Lowee before the storm gets here. I don't want any unnecessary casualties."

"Yes, Blanc. May we contract with this creature in order to gain extra power?" they ask.

"I don't care right now. If you think it's a good idea, do it, but wait until I get back please. I'll talk to you both later." I run off as they head to the basilicom to pack their stuff.

Outside the news station, a notice is stuck to it.

 _Notice about white cat_

 _Has white fur, red eyes, and is small. If found, BRING IT TO PLANEPTUNE IMMEDIATELY. Under no circumstances should you do as it says. High reward. Supposedly linked to the storms._

Did they...

Rushing as fast as I could, I desperately went to catch up with the two. I didn't know what that thing was, but if it would save my nation, I would need it.

I burst in the door as Rom is talking to it.

"Don't trust it. Take it and come with me. We're visiting Neptune." I yell.

Ram starts cheering.

"Yay, we're going to Planeptune. Do you think she'll let me play her games?"

I rush out the door, yelling to anyone who would listen to evacuate to the nearby city. Word had to spread and fast. I go into HDD before flying off, twins beside me.

* * *

 **Neptower, 2 days later**

 **Arya P.O.V**

A small TV sat in the background, playing the news broadcast.

 _The storm has hit Lowee, however very few casualties have been noted. Please #PrayForLowee whenever you can. (I'm starting to think this doesn't work)._

Blanc puts a hammer through the TV, not wanting to hear a word of it. The twin girls held Kyubey in their hands, curious about its dangers.

"I should probably explain what this thing is. It's name is Kyubey and it grants wishes at the cost of becoming something like that storm out there." I say.

Blanc very nearly rips my head off.

"And you just let that thing into my borders to do that to my little sisters? If I didn't need your knowledge, you'd be dead."

I clear my throat before she retracts her hammer.

"It grants it at the cost of the user's soul, which is put into these gems and eventually become too corrupted to sustain themselves."

Neptune laughs.

"Well, that wouldn't have done anything to us. We have no souls, after all."

Noire hits her over the head.

"Please phrase that better next time. She does have a point, though. Our "share energy" doesn't work like a human soul, so it would have done nothing."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, all we need to do is defeat that thing. Kyubey, can you give them the ability to see Walpurgisnacht?"

"Wool….purr...geese….not? Is that some sort of code word? Are you saying that wool purrs and geese don't?" She anxiously looks over at the nearby sweaters hanging up, expecting their reply.

Ignoring her, we continue.

"What benefit would there be to this when I can find lots of people to contract with and get a bonus of helping the universe?" he asks

I clutch his neck.

"Hey, Kyubey. You forget something. If I kill you, you have no backups in this dimension. You're gone for good...or would you prefer the girl over there to crush your ribs out of you again?" I ask

Neptune gives an evil smile.

"If you want real rib crushes, I can get Peashy for you. She's a master at it. However, unless the writer thinks up some convenient powers, I won't make it in time to get her." _*wink wink*_

Reluctantly, Kyubey agrees.

"It serves no extra purpose, but if you insist, I'll do it." he says.

From outside a window, we see it's approach.

"It's huge!" Blanc says in shock

"It's going to pay for ruining Lastation." Noire angrily says

"It will be destroyed swiftly" Vert says in excitement

"So, I guess that's a no on Peashy then?" Nep sadly asks.

 _(Don't give me those eyes. The answer is still no, Neptune.)_

I smile, looking at their determination.

"Good luck out there, everyone." I say to them as they rush through the door.

* * *

 **Abandoned city on the outskirts of Planeptune, 8 hours later**

 **Purple Heart P.O.V**

Noire approaches me as I stand watch, waiting on it's approach.

"I evacuated the entire city before this. It should be in its path, so we can fight it here before it reaches Planeptune." I say, answering her unanswered question.

"That's not what I was gonna say, but good job anyways."

"Yes...praise me more." I reply, waiting to be basked in compliments.

Noire rolls her eyes.

Well, just in case this doesn't work out, I wanted you to know that-"

Blanc cuts her off.

"It's coming close. Everyone, stick together."

The witch enters the confines of the city. From close up, it's massive. It's laugh echoes through the streets. Remnants of buildings surround it, almost orbiting it's body.

"Come on, if a girl with a few rocket launchers and guns can stand against this thing, then so can we." I yell, flying into the air before smashing through a nearby wall. The others quickly follow suit.

As we approach it, fighting off the rubble heading straight for us, Noire flies next to me.

"Neptune...I feel weak...I'm not sure...how long...I can maintain...this...form…" she barely manages to say before releasing her HDD and falling to the ground.

Blanc is the next to follow suit, the light almost blinding.

"Keep going...don't worry about us…" Vert says before falling as well.

I continue flying at it, ready for whatever it can throw at me.

Bring it on.

* * *

 **Neptower, same time**

 **Nepgear P.O.V**

Through the drones I managed to get in the air, I see the CPUs fall one after the other. Histoire looks over to me with a look in her eyes that tells me that this is hopeless.

"But why would this be happening…." I ask her before stopping. Why hadn't I thought about this sooner?

I rush into the nearby room where Ram, Rom and Uni are watching from a nearby TV.

"Everyone, we have to help the CPUs. They don't have enough faith to maintain HDD."

Uni got up.

"What do you think we've been doing?" she replies.

I peek over her shoulder and try not to laugh as she sends every one of her cosplay photos.

"Noire is going to kill you later for that. You know that, right?"

She cracks a smug face.

"Don't worry. All that happened was that a mysterious hacker found their way into Lastation's security grid, downloaded the photos, and sent them all out, leaving without a trace."

Ram and Rom, meanwhile, are creating a live video of some kind. I look behind them to see before they turn away the camera.

"Everyone! Believe in our sister. Anyone who does will be sent a copy of all her writing. Now, believe in her. Believe with all your power."

I go into the next room before calling Chika.

"How are things going with Leanbox and Vert?" I ask.

"Well, I tried to get 5pb to put on a concert in front of everyone in the nation, but she refuses to do it.

My face goes blank. What did she expect to happen?

"I'm giving her over to you." she says. I hear the phone change hands before nervous stuttering breaks out.

"H-h-hello? I-Is that y-you, Nepg-gear?" she asks, her voice barely audible.

"It's me. Just go out there and imagine everyone is Vert or Chika. You'll do fine." I say.

She gives a deep breath before continuing.

"T-Thank you. I w-will make sure t-to take your a-advice and I w-won't d-disappoint."

As 5pb hangs up, Arya looks over at me.

"Please tell me that this isn't always how you work." she asks.

I feel my heart fall for a moment before leaving her to guess the answer.

* * *

 **City on the outskirts of Planeptune, same time**

 **Noire P.O.V**

I look off into the distance. Sword strikes clash against the creature before a nearby boom into a building gives us the result of the fight.

"This is hopeless. She can't take that thing on alone." I say, understanding the full of the situation. I look to my right, however, and hope fills me.

Blanc's strength has returned, and she attempts to go HDD. After a few minutes of failures, she eventually succeeds in maintaining her form.

Vert gets up shortly after, and transforms as well.

"But...how?" Vert asks.

I look over at her.

"Who cares about the how? If we can go HDD, we can fight it off." I say, now working to transform. After successfully doing so, I fly off to meet Neptune. The others group up with me as we find her in a building.

"Do any of us have any healing items on us?"

The other CPUs not their heads.

I look over at her near lifeless body.

"Well, guess this is the only way to wake her up." I say.

* * *

 **Inside a destroyed building, same time**

 **Neptune P.O.V**

A warmth wakes me up. A warm feeling over my lips. Had Nepgear finally realized her feelings for me? But this was forbidden love...or was it?

"Neptune, wake up. We need you right now."

Oh, it was Noire. Still as good, if not better.

I jump to my feet before seeing the creature back on its course to Planeptune.

"It doesn't look like we're gonna have HDD for much longer. We'll need to rush in with one final attack, hit it all at once and take it out once and for all." Vert suggests. The others agree.

"Let's go take that thing down" I chant. Our offensive begins now.

Blanc smashes a chunk of building into it before it turns around to look at us. Good, we have it's attention. Vert and Noire quickly rush into it, both quickly slashing at it furiously. Noire performs a powerful Drop Crush onto it, putting it onto the ground. Blanc rushes in with her Hard Break, slamming it through multiple streets. Vert launches a final offensive, piercing it and stopping it in its tracks before I deliver the final blow. Using my "CPU Neptune" attack, I turn into my spaceship form before blasting it into oblivion with my laser cannon (For those who haven't played these games, I am not making this up. Just making this clear). I fall to the ground, exhausted with everything that has happened.

We had done it. We won.

* * *

 **Neptower, Many days later**

 **Arya P.O.V**

Neptune sat across from me at a table, the other 3 CPUs in video call as they work to fix their nations.

"Well, looks like repairs are going well for you. Histy has made me do so much work lately. Just this morning, she asked me to go shopping…" Neptune whines.

Nobody says anything, but I can feel the bloodlust.

"Well, I hate to destroy this good mood, but there is still one unresolved problem" I say. I pull my soul gem out of my pocket, it's inky blackness slowly spreading. "I can't just be left like this or I'm going to turn into a witch as well."

Neptune sighs before pulling out a weird crystal. Jagged golden shards poke out of it.

Focusing all her energy, she goes into a form I'd never seen before. Histy and Nepgear just watch. Pulling her blade, she focuses it on me. Was this her solution? Just kill me like this? It wasn't a bad solution in the long run, but I didn't want to die.

I hear the slash come down and close my eyes in panic before opening them seconds later. Looking down at my soul gem, I see it to be completely purified.

"NEXT Form...the form said to make miracles come true. I just removed the corruption from that gem of yours, permanently. Also, the magic still works apparently, so give it a go whenever you are free. Don't worry, It's nothing." she says to me.

I stare dumbfounded.

"That wasn't nothing...and could you have just done that at any time?" I ask.

She looks over at me.

"Of course I could have…" she starts before changing back into Neptune. "But where would be the fun in that?"

Noire sighs.

"Just ignore her and don't get involved with her. We don't need more walls broken. Anyways, what's your plan now?" Noire asks while ordering someone in the background.

"Well...I thought I would stay here and live in this dimension." I respond.

They all lean forward at my words.

"Really? Who's nation are you going to be a part of? Who am I kidding? Of course you're choosing Lastation. It's the only real choice." Noire says pridefully.

"What? Are you kidding? She's going to live in Lowee. She would love it here, and Ram and Rom are growing attached to you. You ARE picking Lowee, right?" Blanc asks, causing me to fear for my life.

"What a joke. She's going to join me in Leanbox, of course. She'd never choose someone as...unfertile as you are. Besides, I'd make sure she lives in luxury. Come on, make the right choice." Vert says, barely holding herself back.

"And sign here...and here...birth date here..and done. You are well on your way to becoming a citizen of Planeptune." Neptune says.

All of them just stare.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to visit you all." I say. This seems to lift some of their spirits (Blanc and Vert disconnected shortly after)

"Now, unfortunately, I can't give you anything too expensive or powerful, as this is still a fanfiction, but how does a small bakery on the edge of town sound? You get to run it yourself." she asks.

I smile a little at my new home.

"Sounds good, Neptune." I say, looking down at my soul gem.

Neptune interrupts.

"Sorry to ruin this would be ending moment, but why not try playing around with that gem a little?" she asks.

I look down at it. She was right. I hadn't tested it before, had I? Breathing in, I feel myself begin to teleport.

"This is cool, but wait...this was supposed to be my ending. If I go, what will happen?"

Neptune laughs.

"Well, the real protagonist will take over. Don't worry, I will make sure to do a good job." She says.

I disappear, my body in a ball on the floor.

"Well, that's all everyone. Hope you enjoyed reading about me and my spectacular adventures, but can we have Peashy and Plutia here to play with us? Please? Waitwaitwait don't end it yet. I'll give you pudding….


End file.
